


Carelessly in Love

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Boys In Love, M/M, People Change People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: After taking a job he cared nothing about just to get his roommate off his back, Sylvain finds himself with a new appreciation for baking... And for the man that gave him way too many chances.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Carelessly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> For an art trade with Hobovampire! I enjoyed writing this quite a bit and these two are adorable. Also, guys. Hobo is wonderful and you should go check them out on twitter. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sylvain let off a soft sigh as he slid the baking sheet into the oven, glancing over at the clock on the microwave. The bright green numbers practically screamed at him, showing a number that made him wince. He should be in bed… he had to work tomorrow and if all his rummaging about in the kitchen woke his roommate… well he likely wouldn’t even live to see his shift if that happened… but he had come this far, no point in stopping now. This was for Dedue after all! That though alone gave him the motivation he needed to grab a bowl and start on the filling.

It was frustrating honestly, he had no idea what happened. He had only gotten the part time job at this bakery to get Felix off his back about money. He was just a cashier. He didn't take it seriously, flirted with any customer that would give a passing glance, frequently came in late because he had been out all night chasing tail, and barely gave his extremely quiet boss the time of day. Why would he? The guy always had his nose in his baking! What a waste when he had so many hot customers that come through on a daily basis.

Then he started to notice how those pastries and breads made everyone smile. If he could just learn to make some of that stuff, he could really get some then. The ladies wouldn't be able to keep away. So he asked Dedue to teach him. Dedue was surprised, a fact that Sylvain wasn't really proud of, but agreed to it on the condition that Sylvain was really willing to learn and do it right. At the time he hurriedly agreed, definitely intending to only learn enough to get laid. Fate however, had other plans for him. 

One night, he and Felix got into a fight over something he couldn't even remember now and instead of talking it out like an adult, he took off in a huff. His intention was to go to the bar, get black out drunk, maybe make a few mistakes… but something made him stop. The kitchen light was still on at the bakery. Curiosity got the better of him and he stopped, shutting off the car and knocking on the glass door. Dedue emerged from the back after a few moments, looking a bit hot and tired. Why was he still here, Sylvain wondered, the place had closed hours ago. The question had him glued in place as he watched Dedue wipe the sweat and flour from his face on his way to the door. 

"Sylvain... Did you need something?" He asked, stepping outside to enjoy the cool night breeze as they talked.

"Uh…" Sylvain started eloquently. "Yeah. I mean no. Not really. I just… I was driving by and saw the light." He started to just leave it at that, but the curiosity simply would not release its hold on him. "Soooooo… Why are you still here?" 

"I often stay late to prepare certain doughs for baking the next day, but tomorrow we have a large order being picked up for a local charity event, so the prep work is taking more time." 

"Oh. Sounds like a lot of work…" he rubbed the back of his head. Dedue was here late doing all of this for charity… meaning he wasnt getting paid for it. He was just doing it. On top of being here all day every day. And here he was, out to get fucked up just because he had a fight with his best friend. "Uh… would you like some help? I know I've not been a great student and all, but that sounds like a lot for one guy to do. Surely you can find some use for me~"

Dedue looked surprised for a moment. "Did you not have other things you wished to do?" 

Sylvain winced. That was just a polite way of asking if he was going skirt chasing. He was thankful for Dedue's subtlety, but somehow it still hurt a bit that even his boss was calling him out on his bullshit. "Nah. I'm just out driving around because I had a fight with Felix and was giving him time to cool off. Come on! Let's go get to work!" He guessed that's where it started, because after that night, spending time helping Dedue out and learning more about not only baking, but about Dedue… that was when his life started turning around. 

He found himself spending more time at the bakery than out at the bar. When he got stressed, instead of finding someone to warm his bed, he found himself in the kitchen, making bread or cake or some cutesy little pastry that he could post on his instagram. The fights between him and Felix became fewer and far between, but when it did happen, instead of running to the nearest strip club… he found himself at the bakery or over his own stove… or if it was really bad, he would drive to Dedue's apartment and they would make cookies. He was amazed at just how much happier he was, how much better his quality of life had become… All thanks to Dedue for giving him way too many chances.

Now suddenly it was four in the morning and here he was making cinnamon ginger macaroons with an apple buttercream filling, all because he heard the rather difficult treat was something Dedue enjoyed. He had been trying (and failing) since he got off of work twelve hours ago and finally-

"Ow, shit!" He cursed, trying to be quiet as he yanked his hand back. The cookies had come out perfect, but in his half asleep rush, he had pulled the pan from the oven without any sort of protection from the heat. It was quick, so it wasn't hospital worthy… but he knew it was going to need a bandage. It was a stupid mistake, but that's what he got for being up so late when he was no longer used to it. 

"Sylvain?" A sleepy voice called from behind him.

"Hey Felix… Sorry… Just, trying to finish this up and I burned myself. Didn't mean to wake you." Sylvain said dismissively as he went to pull his buttercream from the fridge, ignoring the pain that shot through his hand every time the air moved past.

"Tch… Careless…" Felix grumbled, pulling Sylvain away from his task and grabbing the first aid kit. He forced Sylvain into a chair at the table and got to work doctoring and wrapping his hand. "What are you doing down here anyway? Don't you have to work later?"

Sylvain gave a small smile. Even if he had a weird way of showing it, Felix really was a great guy and cared more than he would ever admit. "Yeeeah, I work today. This little project took waaaay longer than intended."

"Wait, have you even been to sleep??" Felix stopped, head snapping up to look at Sylvain. That sheepish look that crossed Sylvain's face told him everything he needed to know. "You irresponsible-"

"I know! I know…" Sylvain let off a sigh, looking at the mess of pans and ingredients. "I just… I had to get it right."

"Hmph." Felix fell quiet and finished bandaging Sylvain's hand, stuffing things unceremoniously back into the first aid kit. "For your sake, I hope he likes them then."

"Hey, wait. How-"

"Even a blind man could see it, Sylvain. You've been different since meeting him. In a good way." Felix put the first aid kit away and walked back toward his room. "Hurry up and go to bed, I'll do the dishes when I get up. And don't wake me up on my day off again."

"You got it, Fe. Quiet as a mouse." Sylvain laughed, going back to his task with a smile.

It was almost five by the time Sylvain got to bed and he was pretty sure he was asleep well before his head got the pillow. But they were perfect! The flavor was outstanding, his technique spot on… even the box he put it in, all tied up in silver and blue ribbon, was great! All that was left was to give it to Dedue... and pray that he actually heard his alarms go off. 

~~

Sylvain woke up feeling great, which was surprising since he went to bed so late. Maybe it was because of how excited he was to give Dedue this gift, or maybe it was to balance out the strange nervous feeling that went with it. Either way, he wasn't going to complain. He laid there, staring up at the ceiling as he waited for his alarm to go off, rehearsing what he was going to say and going over what he would do, running different scenarios through his head so he could be prepared for anything. 

What he didn't prepare for was the fact that the black out curtains in his bedroom really made it hard to tell the time of day… nor was he prepared for a rather irate Felix suddenly busting in the door.

"You're late. Get up."

"Late? What are you talking about?? My alarms haven't-"

"You slept through them, you half wit! I just got woken up by a call from your damn boss asking if you were coming in today!" Felix practically growled, pushing his hair back out of his face and crossing his arms over his chest.

Sylvain grabbed his phone hurriedly and looked at it with a frantic whine. Nearly 11:30am… three hours late, two texts and a missed call from Dedue… "Shit." He scrambled from the bed, nearly tripping over himself as he stripped out of his pajama pants. "Fe, do me a favor and- Ah!" He was cut off as he stumbled and fell flat on his face. 

Felix couldn't help but snort, fighting the small smirk that came to his face as he wandered over to grab Sylvain's phone off the bed, typing out a message and then throwing it back on the bed. "There. I said you'd be there in 10."

"Thanks Felix… I owe you... again." 

"Just hurry up and go… you aren't starting off your attempt to impress him very well." 

When Felix walked off, Sylvain sighed, throwing on a shirt and getting it tucked in quickly. "You can say that again…"

~~

Sylvain practically ran in the door, apron draped over the box in his hand. Luckily they didn't seem too busy at the moment, and he hoped to god that the opening rush wasn't too bad… but when he saw Dedue, brought out of the back by the ringing of the bell above the door, Sylvain could tell it had been a busy morning. "Hey, Dedue… sorry about that. I overslept big time."

"Yes, you did." Dedue replied simply, wiping the flour off his hands onto his apron. "Forgive me for calling your roommate. Though it has been some time since this occurred, I was worried. The last time, you were unable to make it in for several days and I did not know why until Felix came to inform me."

"Ah yeah… that…" Of course, he remembered the incident in question. Well. He remembered Felix telling him about it when he woke up in the hospital. He shook his head, wanting to kick his past self now for making Dedue assume the worst because of his previously bad behaviour. "Well, I can promise you that it wasn't anything so drastic. I just stayed up too late and didn't hear my alarms." He gave a small laugh, shooting the larger man a wink before continuing. "You got me so excited about coming to see your handsome face, I'm not even used being a night owl any more!"

Dedue shook his head, trying to hide the small blush on his face. "Yes. It is me you come to see." He said dismissively, turning to go back into the kitchen.

"H-hey wait!" Sylvain reached out to grab the other man's arm, surprising them both. A heat came to his face, quickly letting go of Dedue and scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. Uh…" He trailed off, wondering why Dedue seemed to be even more concerned now than before. 

"What happened to your hand?"

"Huh?" He moved his hand to look, only now realizing he still had it bandaged. "Oh! I just… burned myself a little. No big deal. Listen, I-"

"A burn is not something to take lightly… when did this happen?"

"Last night. Well. I say last night. It was more like… really early this morning. It's OK. It wasn't bad."

Dedue didn't seem convinced. "Would you allow me to look at it?" 

"Yeah, sure I guess in a minute. Just… listen for a sec," Sylvain took the apron off of his arm and held the box out to him. "The reason I was up so late? I was making these."

Dedue blinked at the box in surprise, taking it from Sylvain with the utmost care and opening it. A soft noise of surprise passed his lips as he looked at the cookies, then back at Sylvain. 

"I heard you like them and… well. You kinda changed my life. And gave me a better use of my time rather than chasing booze and women." Why now of all times did Sylvain suddenly feel so shy? It's like every ounce of charm he ever had went right out the window and he didn't really know what to say. On top of that, watching Dedue stare at these cookies without saying a word was probably the most nerve-wracking thing he had ever had to endure. 

Dedue took one from the box, looking it over a moment longer before taking a bite. The flavors were all remarkably balanced and reminded him of his favorite tea and the tarts he often ate with it. It brought a soft smile to his face, humming as he took another bite.

"Soooo…. What do you think? I get you are more an actions over words kind of guy… but I'm not really getting either from you at the moment and the anticipation is about to kill m-" he uttered a noise of muffled surprise when Dedue leaned down, giving him a soft, gentle kiss. It didn't last long, and when Dedue pulled away, he let off a soft chuckle at the wide-eyed look on Sylvain's face.

"They are excellent, Sylvain. Thank you." 

Sylvain continued to stand there, dumbstruck as Dedue took the box and headed back to the kitchen. It wasn't until the bell on the door went off that he snapped out of it and realized he was still just standing there in the middle of the lobby. He quickly threw on his apron and clocked in, right before the lunch rush… but no matter how busy they got, he spent the rest of the day with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
